Sweet Tooth
by PercyJackson67
Summary: Continuing the story portrayed in the movie (Wreck-It Ralph), a mysterious new "Promo-racer" named Cinna Monroe arrives in Sugar Rush just in time for the game world to be endangered once again. Who is the new villain? Why is Cinna so mysterious? (I couldn't think of a better summary for this story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_My name is Cinna Monroe. I'm a new racer in the famous arcade game Sugar Rush. From what I understand, my character came in some kind of promotional bonus or something, and the kids have been eating me up (not literally, of course). If too many more children use me, then my popularity will rival even that of Princess Vanellope von Scheewtz (excuse me, "President". Calling her "Princess" is part of my programming, so it'll be difficult to train myself to call her "President" Vanellope VonSchweetz)._

_ Anyways, apparently I got here just in time to miss one sweet adventure! This really big guy, Wreck-it Ralph, has just saved the entire arcade from a jealous Racecar driver called Turbo, disguised as King Candy from Sugar Rush! On top of that, a bunch of alien robots escaped from a game called Heroes Duty and began terrorizing Sugar Rush. Luckily, President Vanellope and Ralph were able to save everyone from both Turbo and the robo-bug things._

_ Unfortunately, they did it just before I got here, so I missed it all. Oh well. But you know, the thing about the game world, is that the adventure never ends._

I turn right, and just barely avoided running into a candy-cane tree. I reach over and hit a button on my racer's console that resembled a peppermint patty, and a sugary glaze flowed through the engine. My racer gained a tremendous amount of speed instantly, and I left Taffyta in my dust. Each of the racers have a special ability. Some have a kind of oil slick made of honey, some have a gun on the hood that shoots gumballs at other racers, but mine had boost. When I hit the peppermint patty button, a liquid glaze runs through my engine, more than tripling my speed for a little while.

The boost lasted for ten seconds, nd in that time, I lost sight of Taffyta and the other racers completely. I was in first place! I could see the finish line just ahead. If I crossed the line and finished the race, then my character would once again be in todays selection, and children in the arcade outside of the game would be able to select me as their racer.

Suddenly, I see a blue flicker of light up ahead of me. A racer materialized out of nowhere.

_ It's Vanellope!_ I thought as she crossed the finish line, and I followed close behind her. I looked up at the overhead screen and saw the names of today's nine racers appear:

**Vanellope von Schweetz**

**Cinna Monroe**

**Taffyta Muttonfudge**

**Rancis Fluggerbutter**

**Candlehead**

**Crumbelina DiCaramello**

**Gloyd Orangeboar**

**Citrusella Flugpucker**

**Jubileena Bing-Bing**

___Well, at least I'm on the board. I can beat her later._

"Congradulations to today's racers! As for the others, better luck next time!"

Vanellope stepped out of her racer, which looked kind of messed up, but I had already heard the story of how it was built, so I understood the sentimentality behind keeping it. She walked over to me and stuck out her hand, prompting me to shake it.

"Hey, good race out there today! If I hadn't been able to glitch ahead of you at the last moment, you would've beaten me!"

"Thanks. You're pretty good too."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Cinna Monroe."

"Seriously? Cinnamon Roll? I know that we all have name-puns based on candy, but seriously? Cinnamon Roll?"

"Actually, it's Cinna... Monroe."

"But still! Cinnamon Roll! Ha!" Vanellope doubled over, laughing, and I couldn't help but join her. As I caught my breath, and was finally able to stand up again, I saw Taffyta walking up to me.

"Hey, you're that Promo-racer, Cinnamon Roll, right?"

"It's Cinna Monroe." I corrected, and Vanellope started laughing again.

"Whatever. How do you keep beating everyone? The only racer who's that lucky is Vanellope, and the only reason she keeps winning is because she can glitch all over the place."

"What can I say? I've got the need. The need... for speed!"

"Sweet."

I doubled over laughing again, at Taffyta's pun. I've only been here for a week, and already I'm out of breath constantly after hearing those types of puns all the time.

Taffyta, however, merely smiled and walked away, using her famous catch phrase, "Stay sweet!" Seriously, that girl should get it trademarked.

"You too, Taffyta!" I shouted towards her.

Vanellope, who had finally recovered, said, "Hey, Cinnamon Roll, Let's head to Tapper's and get a Root Beer. I wanna introduce you to Ralph and the others."

"All right. Let's go." Vanellope and I hopped in our racers and sped off for the Outlet.

We parked our cars, unable to take them inside Game Central Station, and had Officer Dunkin keep an eye on them, then we hopped in the cart and rode down the long rail to GCS.

I looked around, seeing hundreds of Outlets, each for a different game. I couldn't believe the size of this place. I also couldn't see Tapper's anywhere.

Vanellope, however, bobbed and wove through the crowded station, obviously knowing where she was going, so I followed her. Finally, we arriced at Tapper's.

A blue blur sped past us, followed by a black one, and Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs stopped suddenly, hopping into the cart, followed closely by Mario and Luigi. There were only two more spots in the cart, so Vanellope and I quickly took them.

Apparently, it was a long ride to Tapper's, because Mario kicked his feet up and started snoring. It was loud.

"Don't mind him. He's just had a tough battle against King Boo." Luigi said, a thick accent in his voice.

"Say, don't remember ever seeing you before." Sonic said to me, and everyone turned to me, even Mario, excited by the prospect of meeting a new game character.

"Yeah, I was part of a Promo-pack for Sugar Rush. I'm Cinna Monroe." I braced myself for more laughter, but Vanellope seemed to have gotten over it, and the others didn't seem to be surprised at the candy-coated pun.

"Nice to meet you, Cinna. I'm Sonic. This is-"

"Shadow." Shadow interrupted him. "I'm Shadow, and I don't take kindly to someone else speaking for me."

"Nice to know."

"It'sa mia, Mario!" Mario said jokingly. "Just-a kidding. I'm Mario. And this is my-a brother Luigi."

"Hello."

"And I'm President Vanellope von Schweetz! Of Sugar Rush!"

"Yeah. We heard of your and Wreck-it Ralph's adventure even over in SegaSonic." Shadow said. "Good job. Even I can appreciate what you did. Sure, Sonic saves everyone in our game daily, but you two saved everyone's game."

"Sweet!"

Just then, we arrived at Tapper's, and everyone jumped out. Vanellope grabbed me and dragged me over to a really, really big guy with messy hair and clothes.

"Hey Ralph!" She shouted up to him, and he turned around.

"Hey kid! How are you doing! Haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"I know, I've just been sooooooo busy cleaning up after King Candy lately that I haven't had the time to get away. How're things going over at Fix-it Felix Jr.?"

"Pretty well. Everyone is still not treating me like dirt anymore. Although..."

"What is it, Big Guy?"

"Well, it's just that everything is just getting to be a bit repettitive. I'm ready for some action, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Here lately, I've been thinking about heading over to Hero's Duty and beating up a few Cy-bugs."

"Yeah. But that game's too scary. Maybe something a little more, I don't know, low-key? Like Mario!"

"I heard that!" Mario shouted. "My game is not "low-key"!"

"Sorry, Mario!"

"Ahem." I muttered, and Vanellope turned to me.

"Oh snickerdoodles! I totally forgot! Ralph, this is Cinnamon Roll. He's a Promo-racer from Sugar Rush! Cinnamon Roll, this is Wreck-it Ralph!"

"It's Cinna Monroe, not Cinnamon Roll. And, can I just say, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Ralph." I extended my hand, and he took it, almost crushing it with his strength.

"Hey, I like this guy!" He said.

"Yeah, he almost beat me in the Random Roster Race!"

"Wow! How 'bout that! Let me tell you, Cinna, I've seen Vanellope race, and she's no pushover. To have almost beaten her, you must be good!"

"He is! You know how every kart has it's own special power?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, his is this chocolate cake-like kart with Reeses Peanut Butter Cups wheels, and it has the Boost power!"

"Sweet! Um, pardon the pun."

"I actually have two karts."

"What?" Vanellope and Ralph asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I've got the kart she just described, the one that I use for basic races, like the Random Roster Race, and the preliminary races in the tournament, then I've got my signature kart, the Cinnamon Roller, the one I'll use in the Semi-finals and Finals in the tournament, if any of the players get that far."

"Awesome! What kind of power does it have?"

"You're just going to have to find that out yourself!"

**So? Waddya think? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vanellope and I stayed and chatted with Wreck-It Ralph, and several others that came and introduced themselves throughtout the night, only leaving when we saw the lights come on in the arcade.

"Alright, final call everyone!" Tapper's voice rang out through the console, and everyone bolted to the bar for one last root beer. After downing ours, Ralph, Vanellope and I, accompanied by Pac Man, who was avoiding the Mrs., departed for Game Central Station, then each of us returned to our games just as the kids arrived.

Instantly, two little girls ran up to the Sugar Rush game and put in their quarters. Vanellope and Taffyta were selected, so the other six racers and I would be racing our own way.

_Time to show everyone what I can really do!_ I thought to myself as I hopped in my kart and started the engine. I anxiously awaited the green flash of light that would send me roaring down the track.

Finally, it came. In no more than five seconds of waiting, the light turned green, and I heard a sonic boom as nine racers took off down the track. Of course, Vanellope and I were tied for 1st, Taffyta following closely in 2nd place. The other racers were so far behind that I couldn't see them anymore. I saw a sharp turn ahead, and swerved to the right, causing Vanellope to veer off and crash into the railing, slowing her down a bit. I kicked into gear, not bothering to slow down, instead drifting around the corner with ease.

I let off the clutch and hit the peppermint button, activating my Boost and leaving both Taffyta and Vanellope in my brown sugar. I drifted around a left turn, and picked up a Power-up. The random shuffle stopped after a few seconds and revealed a Syrup Puddle Power-up. A white gumdrop button appeared on my console, but I didn't hit it yet. I looked behind me and saw that Rancis and Crumbelina had somehow caught up to me. I hit the gumdrop button, and syrup exploded out from underneathe my kart. Rancis swerved to avoid it, then recovered, but Crumbelina hit the slick head-on and went spiraling out of control.

A familiar blue flash of light flickered, and Vanellope appeared in front of me, not five feet away.

_Maybe. I think I've got enough._ I thought as I hit the peppermint button again, and my Boost caused me to slam into Vanellope, knocking her off to the side as I sped by. Her kart crashed into Rancis' and they both got stuck directly behind me as I used the last of my Syrup Puddle. They both drove through it, the two of them spiraling off-course and almost out of the race.

Out of nowhere, a glob of stickiness appeared right in front of me, and my kart got stuck in it. I glanced behind me and saw that Crumbelina had picked up a Sticky Slick Power-up, and fired it right at me. I saw the final turn up ahead, but I couldn't steer, and I went off-course, crashing into the railing that lined the course. Crumbelina, Taffyta, Vanellope and Rancis sped by before I was finally able to get back on-course, but by then the other racers had caught up to me. I was in 5th place. I hit the peppermint button, but my boost hadn't fully restored itself yet, so it barely managed to get me caught up to Vanellope and the others.

From here on out, I would have to rely on nothing but my own skill to win the race. Then again, I had plenty of skill, so I wasn't worried. I drifted around the final turn, cutting it close enough to glide past Rancis and Crumbelina, putting myself right next to Taffyta. Vanellope was right in front of me.

I looked down at my Boost Bar, but I barely had any so far, so that would have to wait. I turned left and slammed into Taffyta, knocking her back into Crumbelina, but Taffyta recovered quickly, passing Rancis once again.

_At least I took Crumbelina out. Man, these kids are good!_ I glanced at the console screen at the two little girls who were using Vanellope and Taffyta. I vaguely remembered seeing them the previous day, and every day before that since I got here. _These kids must be career players!_ Career player is what we call kids who come to the arcade every day and play one specific game every day.

I hit the gas and sped up a little, almost catching up to Vanellope. I looked back and saw Rancis aiming his new Ice Cream Cannon Power-up right at me. I jolted my kart to the left and avoided his blast, causing him to hit Vanellope instead, knocking her almost even with me, just a little behind as we crossed the finish line.

_I won! 1st place!_

The rest of the day was much the same, with me winning some, Vanellope winning some, Taffyta winning some, and occasionally one of the other racers would get lucky and win. Finally, when the arcade closed down for the night, Vanellope and Taffyta walked up to me, along with Rancis and Crumbelina.

"Hey Cinnamon Roll! That was some fancy driving out there! Great racing!" Vanellope practically screamed, and the others all agreed.

We all sat and chatted for a while, until Officer Duncan walked, er, hobbled up to me.

"Hey, I've been doing a check on all the latest updates, and the Promo-pack you say you came in isn't listed!"

I was stunned. _How could I not be listed?!_

"Now, that could mean that it just hasn't been completely sorted through yet, or it could mean you're a glitch in the system. But for now, at least, I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you. For what it's worth, I hope it just means you're pack hasn't been finished being installed."

Vanellope looked at me with sadness and understanding in her eyes, and the expressions of everyone else had changed, too, though their new expressions were more of anger and frustration than understanding, as if I were just a garbage program meant to be deleted.

Officer Duncan pulled out some handcuffs made out of Twizzlers and dragged me to a large castle, then threw me in the Fungeon. I looked around and saw a bunch of Jaw Breakers, so I picked one up and threw it against the wall. It bounced, which surprised me, then kept bouncing until it came to a stop right in front of me. I picked it up, sat down, and threw it at the floor in front of the wall. It bounced up, hit the wall, and bounced back to me, and I caught it. I repeated the process, figuring it would entertain me while Officer Duncan investigated. After what seemed like hours, but was really only ten minutes or so, Vanellope came to the door of the Fungeon.

"Hey Cinna, you've got a visitor. Make it quick." Officer Duncan shouted to me.

"Hey there, Cinnamon Roll." Vanellope said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Hello, milady." I joked, attempting to put some humor in my situation, unsuccessfully.

"How ya doin' in there?"

"Fair enough, I suppose. I mean, it's no five-star hotel, but it's no Alcatraz, either."

"Sweet."

"Yeah." We were silent for a couple minutes, then Vanellope broke the silence.

"Listen, I know how you feel. I've been trapped behind these bars myself a time or two, and I used to be called a glitch." Vanellope's eyes were glistening with tears, obviously, my situation has brought up some bad memories.

"Hey, no worries. That's all behind you now. And I'll be out of here, lickety-split, you'll see. This is all just some misunderstanding. Officer Duncan will find my Promo-pack soon, then he'll apologise for the mistake, then everything'll be right as pie!"

Vanellope smiled, reassured, then turned and left. Her absence returned the feeling of loneliness that had been growing within me for the past 10 minutes or so, so I resumed bouncing the Jaw Breaker against the wall and catching it.

Vanellope walked over to the vault from the throne room. She had discovered the vault soon after taking the palace back from King Candy, and got lucky guessing the passcode to enter.

"It's the Konami Code." She kept telling herself. _Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A. _She hit the corresponding keys in the proper order and the vault opened. She tied a Twizzler rope around her waist, and to a pole next to the door so she wouldn't get stuck inside the zero-gravity chamber. She moved as if she was swimming, floating towards the center of the vault. She hovered over to a golden chest that was locked up that was labeled "Latest Updates".

She tapped on the chest, opening it and revealing a long list of updates such as Wi-fi connectivity, so players could race other players around the world, new Power-ups, new tracks, and the list of Promo-packs. She sorted through the list of Promo-packs, going through them one at a time until she arrived at the place where Cinna's pack should have been. It had been exactly one week ago he had appeared, but the only thing new that had entered Sugar Rush... was a virus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I had been locked inside the Fungeon for a week, and the only way I knew this was I had been making scratches on the wall with a candy cane I licked to a point, one scratch for every day. The only things I enjoyed was finding new tricks to do with my bouncing Jaw Breaker, and Vanellope's daily visits immediately after the arcade closed every day.

Today, though, was special. Yesterday, Vanellope promised to bring Ralph and Fix-it Felix Jr. by during her visit. It seems Ralph has been asking how I've been doing.

"Hey there, kiddo." Ralph said as he walked in.

"Hey, Ralph. I take it this is Felix?"

"Yes sirree! Felix is m' name, Fixin' things is my... er... game."

"Funny." a humorless smile crossed my face, then vanished just as quickly.

"Hey, you okay?" Ralph asked.

"Ralph, I gotta be honest. I can't take it anymore. I wasn't made for the slammer. I gotta get out of here!"

"Whoa there, easy. You'll get out sooner or later. I'm sure of it."

"Ralph, I can't wait for that. I need out now! You're freakishly strong, bust me out!"

"Sorry, but that's not a good idea. You know it's true, too. All you have to do is wait, and everything will straighten itself out."

"Actually..." Vanellope started, but stopped herself.

"What is it?" I asked her worriedly.

"Well... The thing is... If this straighten's itself out, then Cinna's in a bad spot, and he'll probably be executed."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Shhh! Keep it down! I don't want Officer Duncan to hear this."

"Sorry. What do you mean I'll probably be executed?"

"Well, I looked through the list of recent updates, including the newer Promo-packs, but the only thing uploaded a week ago... was a virus."

I couldn't speak, my breath had deserted me. I sat down to keep my balance, my legs curled up against my chest. I began whimpering feverishly, as if my world was coming to an end, which it probably was.

"Maybe I overlooked something. I mean, I've only checked the list 2,000 times, maybe I missed something. I'll check again when I get home."

"No. If I'm a virus, then we can't risk leaving Sugar Rush exposed to me any longer. I think we should inform Officer Duncan."

"What?!" Vanellope whisper-shouted. "You've got to be crazy! No way, he'll have you executed!"

"Vanellope's right. It's suicide for you to do this!" Ralph agreed.

"Don't you mean "soda-cide"?" Felix tried to lighten the mood, but only succeeded in making everyone glare at him.

"I've made up my mind. Just tell him."

"No. Not until I'm absolutely sure." Vanellope refused.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm the princess, and I order you to let me make sure about this before Officer Duncan is informed."

"President." I mumbeled my correction.

"Even so, he's not to be told until there's no other alternative."

"Fine."

"Anyways, visiting time is over, so I've got to say goodbye for now. I'll see you tomorrow." Vanellope grabbed Felix and Ralph and dragged them out, not an easy task for one her size, compared to theirs.

"Goodbye." I muttered as they closed the door behind them, then resumed bouncing my Jaw Breaker.

Dreams did not come easy that night. I found it hard to fall asleep, my mind still processing the fact that I might be a virus, among other things. Even when I did drift off, my dreams were wracked with monsters lurking around every corner as I shifted from light to dark dreams.

_I was standing in the Candy Cane Forest, Vanellope standing on a pink hill in front of me. Her eyes were reflecting the shimmers in the stream, her dark hair flowing in the wind, catching the rays of sunlight. Then, everything went black. Vanellope's beauty disappeared, replaced instead by a tall, grotesque figure. His skin was gren, almost scaly, and his afro was darker green, and lumpy. His eyes were yellow, as were his pointed teeth. He had an army of disgusting-looking monsters behind him, a smaller, white version of himself standing just beside him. _

_ They all had red capes hanging from their shoulders, dual swords strapped to the white one's back in baldrics, and to the waist of the green one in scabbards. They laughed evil laughs as they charged. Suddenly, I was in my kart. I revved the engine, and hit the peppermint button, speeding through their ranks, crushing hundreds of them before I saw a strange carrot-shaped spear hurtling towards me._

I jolted awake, blinded instantly by the sunlight entering the Fungeon from the barred window.

I walked over to it and gazed outside. I could see the track from here, and saw Vanellope in dead last place of the race she was participating in. I looked at the console screen to see who was driving her, but saw that it was two boys who were piloting Rancis and Gloyd. Vanellope was losing all on her own.

Later that day, Vanellope came to visit again, but brought Rancis and Gloyd with her. She smiled at me, a false smile, then stepped out. Rancis pulled a Hershey's milk chocolate candy bar out of his pocket and tossed it to me.

"Hey. How're you holding up?" they both seemed genuinely concerned.

"Not well. I hate not being able to race down there. I wish Duncan would hurry up and finish the investigation, so I can get out."

"Wait, is he still investigating? Doesn't look like it to me. He mostly just sits around being a cannibal all day." Gloyd said.

"Excuse me?"

"My attempt at a joke. You see, Officer Duncan's a donut, and he's been eating donuts all day."

"No, not about that, about him sitting around not investigating."

"Oh! Yeah, he's not doing much of anything at all."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"I said-"

"I think he heard, Gloyd."

"Oh. Well, maybe he got sidetracked today. Or maybe the investigation was becoming taxing, so he decided to take a break today, then continue tomorrow, refreshed."

"Maybe." I said, without a hint of conviction in my voice.

"Well, I hope it's settled soon. I'd hate to go back to only two guys in this game. Since you've been here, the odds have evened out a little."

"Yeah." I replied, in the same monotone as my "maybe".

"Well, see you." Rancis said after a minute's silence, and Gloyd nodded, following him out.

Vanellope walked in and we had a pleasant conversation for about an hour, almost making me forget about my situation. Almost. Finally, she left and I went to sleep, the same nightmare as the night before in my dreams, only this time, Officer Duncan was standing with the green guy, and the white monster stabbed Vanellope through the heart with one of his swords.

I jolted awake again, my heart pounding in my chest, sweat dripping down my face as I tried to catch my breath. _The nightmare didn't bother me this much last night. What changed?_

**Hey everyone! No one has commented on this story so far, so please, Read & Review! I desparately want to know if this story is appreciated!**


End file.
